Electrobull 2.0
OVERVIEW * I didn't think it was possible for an Electrobull to get even more quiet, sullen, and intimidating, but then you get Electrobull 2.0. This Nanovor doesn't bother to "speak softly and carry a big stick," like I heard in History class. Nope, this guy doesn't say a word and IS a big stick. It's pretty much an Electrobull that someone woke up at 5am and tossed outside in the snow for an hour. That'd make you pretty irritated, wouldn't it? Well it sure makes Electrobull 2.0 a real ray of sunshine, I tell you. It's quiet, but mean, and does most of its talking with its huge spike or blasts of potent energy. Still, if you're taking your Nanovor into battle, wouldn't you rather have one that was just a little torqued to begin with? -''Lucas'' TACTICS * Like I said before, Electrobull 2.0 has essentially the same attacks as the first version, but they're just all around better. Arcing Gore does massive damage and has a cost that allows you to use it every round if you feel generous. You'll have to wait a round to pump out a Bull Blast, but it'll make just about any Nanovor really wish that it was sitting back on the cell phone or DVD player that it once called home. Use Bull Blast against moderately wounded Nanovor or fresh ones that just got swapped in. Its override, Bulk Up, really gets your Nanovor feeling like they could take first, second, and third place at the World's Strongman Competition. And unlike Dig In, they don't have to get knocked around first to benefit from it. * Electrobull 2.0 is really expensive to put in your swarm, however, so make sure that you have a plan with it in mind or you might regret the fact that you didn't spend your Swarm Value on two smaller guys with other abilities. Of course, if you just want to go in and bash your opponent over the head, you can't go wrong with Electrobull 2.0 COUNTER TACTICS * Strip Away its Armor! That is one heavy shell on Electrobull 2.0. To squish through his thick beetle-like exoskelton, use a Nanovor like Phase Stormer 1.0 to lay down a Yellow Spike. Then, swap in a more powerful Nanovor like your Battle Phaser 1.0 and attack with Phase Strike to do damage, as well as peeling away that armor. * Keep It from Running Away! Electrobull 2.0's got some pretty high health, but even hefty Nanovor like Electrobull can't survive a trap! Get in some quick damage with your Electropod 1.0 and attack with Electroshock to send shivers up Electrobull's spine. Then, swap in your Megadoom 1.0 and attack with Taser. Not only will this do more damage, but it'll swap-block the opponent. Cornered Electrobull won't know what to do! * Skip a Round! It may seem silly to not attack for a round, but really, saving up energy is a great way to get heavy attacks in early! If you start off with a heavy armored Nanovor like your Mega Scorpion 2.0 and don't attack, Mega Scorpion will take the hit, but barely suffer any damage. Then, you can swap in your Phase Tank 1.0 and Cosmic Crush Electrobull before it has a chance to use its big attacks! ORIGINS * Electrobull 2.0s are not all that common, probably due to the large amount of energy and experience required for their evolution. Those that are around, however, are the indesputable alphas of their herds. In their native environment, most Electrobull 2.0s spent their time in fights for dominance with others of their kind--from what I've discovered, these battles were almost epic in proportion. Electrobull 2.0s would also lead their lesser versions into assaults on Hexite territory, indicating that they may be slightly more intelligent (and certainly more aggressive) than the rest. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further.Category:Wave 1 Category:Magnamod